De toute façon, tu m'oublieras
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Début de l'arc Tartaros. Elie revient d'une mission S de cent ans et on lui annonce que Luxus a été empoisonné. Elle se rend à son chevet et replonge dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, d'adolescence. OS écrit pour la FOTM 3 sur Fairies Fans. Les personnages, ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Coucou, **

**Je vous présente mon deuxième OS sur l'univers de Fairy Tail. Je l'ai écrit à l'occasion du Fiction of the Month 3, dont le thème était "les OC", et qui s'est déroulé sur le forum Fairies Fans. **

**L'univers de Fairy Tail, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Elie qui est mon OC.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous.**

* * *

**De toute façon, tu m'oublieras.**

En cette soirée du mois d'Octobre de l'an X791, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance qui régnait à Magnolia, une petite ville de Fiore, soit à la fête. En effet, depuis quelques jours, la pluie ne cessait quasiment jamais de tomber, et la petite rivière traversant la ville menaçait de déborder. Par conséquent, il n'y avait pas foule dans la ville, les magasins qui restaient habituellement ouverts jusque tard dans la soirée étaient fermés, et les volets des maisons étaient déjà clos. Pourtant, une personne marchait paisiblement dans la rue, protégée de la pluie par un immense parapluie noir. Elle se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers la guilde de la ville, Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle put constater qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur, étant donné que les pièces étaient encore éclairées. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la guilde, tout en prenant soin de replier son parapluie, dévoilant de ce fait sa longue chevelure châtain clair. Seulement deux personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur : Une belle femme, au long cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'en bas du dos, qui essuyait péniblement ses verres derrière son bar, et assis sur le bar à côté d'elle, un homme d'un certain âge, qui avait l'air très fatigué. La nouvelle arrivée n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître.

« Bonsoir Mirajane, Maitre Makarov. »

A ces mots, les deux concernés qui n'avaient pas entendu l'arrivée de leur interlocutrice relevèrent la tête. Mirajane en fut tellement surprise qu'elle faillit lâcher son verre, tandis que le maitre eut un faible sourire. Il dit :

« Quelle bonne surprise de te voir Elie, cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu ! ».

La dénommée Elie acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le maitre l'observa plus longuement. Elie était une assez belle femme, de long cheveux châtain clair lui tombant au milieu du dos, et elle avait des yeux bleus profonds. Elle portait une longue robe rouge à manches longue qui était un peu décolleté, et qui tombait à ses chevilles, ainsi que des escarpins de la même couleur. Elle avait aussi un pendentif au bout duquel pendait une pierre en forme d'éclair. Elle s'appelait Elie Battista et était une mage de rang S de Fairy Tail qui maitrisait la magie du vent, grâce à ses éventails magiques. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle était occupée à faire une mission d'une durée de cent ans à l'autre bout du pays, mais maintenant, elle était revenue, et le maitre se dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être de bon augure pour eux. Makarov prit la parole :

« Comment s'est passé ta mission Elie ?

- Assez bien ! Mais ce fut assez éprouvant à la longue. Les guildes noires deviennent de plus en plus puissantes et cela m'inquiète un peu. Mais dîtes-moi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce soir, serais-ce à cause de la pluie ? »

Mirajane et Makarov se regardèrent. Il était vrai qu'en temps normal, à cette heure-là, la guilde était encore très animée. Mais aujourd'hui, le contexte ne pouvait pas le permettre.

« Nous sommes en guerre, Elie, contre la guilde noire Tartaros. Annonça Mirajane.

- Tartaros, la guilde qui serait dirigée par Zeleph ? J'en avais entendu parler, mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient en activité. Répondit Elie.

- Ca ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils sont passés à l'action. Mais à la suite d'une de leurs attaques contre la guilde, tous nos camarades sont partis les combattre. Fit le Maitre.

- Je vois. Je vais aller leur apporter de l'aide. Ils en ont sûrement besoin. Déclara Elie en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Avant de partir Elie, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Commença le Maitre. »

Elie se retourna, attendant de savoir ce que Makarov avait à lui dire. Il avait un regard grave, cela devait être important.

« Comme tu le sais, l'un des membres de Tartaros s'en est prit à notre guilde, et il s'avère que les victimes de cette attaque sont l'unité Raijin, donc Fried, Evergreen et Bixrow... ainsi que Luxus. »

A ce nom, le cœur d'Elie manqua un battement. Luxus était certainement la personne la plus précieuse aux yeux d'Elie. C'était d'abord son ami d'enfance, avant de devenir son amour d'adolescence. La jeune femme posa d'instinct sa main sur l'éclair qui pendait au bout de son pendentif. D'une voix tremblante, elle lui demanda :

« Et... comment va-t-il ?

- Il a subi un empoisonnement. Mais grâce à Polyussica, son état est stable, et maintenant, il a besoin de repos. Répondit Mirajane.

- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir un moment, avant de partir ? Reprit Elie, l'air soulagée.

- Tu peux y aller, mais pas trop longtemps, sinon Polyussica va encore râler. Répondit Makarov. »

Elie s'avança, et suivit Mirajane qui l'emmenait à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Elie découvrit quatre personnes allongées les uns à côté des autres. Ils avaient tous de la fièvre et leurs visages exprimaient la douleur. Elie s'avança vers le dernier lit, où reposait un homme blond à l'imposante carrure, puis prit un tabouret et s'assit à son chevet. Mirajane se retira de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elie regarda le visage de Luxus et plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

D'abord celui de leur rencontre. _C'était le jour où elle était venue à la guilde pour la première fois, quand elle avait sept ans. Quelques mois avant, ses parents avaient été attaqués par des criminels, et sa mère avait eu juste le temps de la cacher dans la cave avant de se faire assassiner, elle et son père. Quelques heures après, Elie sortit de sa cachette et découvrit le cadavre de son père et de sa mère. Elle demanda de l'aide aux autres habitants de son village, qui enterrèrent ses parents. A partir de ce moment-là, n'ayant nul part où aller, elle avait erré de villes en villes, jusqu'à ce qu'un commerçant lui parla d'une guilde qui se trouvait à Magnolia, qui pourrait éventuellement la recueillir. Une fois arrivée devant la guilde, elle en franchit la porte, et découvrit alors des mages, plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et qui se battaient. Mais elle tenta quand même de se frayer un chemin afin de rejoindre un mage qui serait plus simple d'esprit afin de lui demander de l'aide, mais elle se prit une chaise dans le visage, ce qui l'assomma. A son réveil, elle put voir deux yeux bleus-violets la regarder, ce qui l'effraya. Elle recula, ce qui provoqua le rire de son observateur. _

_« N'ais pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t'il. _

_ - Je m'appelle Elie, Elie Battista, et je n'ai pas peur de toi. Réfuta-t-elle. _

_ - Enchanté ! Moi c'est Luxus, et je suis le petit-fils du maitre de Fairy Tail. Dit-il fièrement. _

_ - Du maitre de Fairy Tail ? S'étonna Elie._

_ - Oui ! Suis-moi, je vais te le présenter. Déclara Luxus en prenant la main d'Elie. »_

_Et Luxus la fit entrer dans le bureau du Maitre, sans prendre la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Manque de chance, le fameux « Maitre », qui était déjà un vieil homme, était en train de lire l'un de ses magasines suspect qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il fit mine de gronder le jeune garçon._

_« Luxus, combien de fois faut-il te dire de frapper avant d'entrer. Tu aurais pu me trouver en conversation avec un autre mage, ou pire, avec un membre du conseil !_

_ - Désolé, je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis. Regarde Papi, je te présente ma nouvelle amie. Elle s'appelle Elie, et je crois qu'elle veut intégrer la guilde. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. »_

_Le dénommé « Papi » regarda alors la compagne de Luxus, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle semblait impressionné par lui alors qu'il était aussi grand qu'elle. Il dit :_

_« Oh, bonjour Elie, je suis heureux de te connaître. Je suis Makarov Drear, le maitre de cette guilde, et je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter mon petit-fils Luxus. Comme ça, tu voudrais nous rejoindre. Expliques-moi quelles sont tes motivations ? »_

_Après que Makarov ait sortit Luxus de la pièce, Elie expliqua toute son histoire au vieil homme, de l'assassinat de ses parents jusqu'à son arrivée à Magnolia. Le vieil homme la regarda avec tendresse, et l'accepta dans la guilde. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau du Maitre, Luxus l'aborda de nouveau :_

_« Alors Elie, tu fais parti de la guilde ? _

_ - Oui, il m'a accepté. Répondit-elle, en souriant. _

_ - Alors, ça veut dire qu'on peut devenir ami, toi et moi ? Demanda-t-il._

_ - Je veux bien être ton amie, si ça ne te dérange pas. _

_ - Super ! Maintenant suis-moi ! Je vais te faire visiter la ville ! Dit-il en prenant une nouvelle fois sa main. »_

A ce souvenir, Elie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Luxus était un enfant tellement joyeux, plein de vie, et aussi très généreux.

_Elie comprit à quel point Luxus était généreux avec elle lors de son dixième anniversaire. A l'occasion, une grande fête avait été organisée dans la guilde, et tous les mages lui avaient offert un cadeau. Des livres, des jeux de sociétés, de l'argent... On pouvait dire qu'Elie avait été bien gâtée. Et le repas qui suivit l'ouverture des cadeaux fut gargantuesque. Au bout d'un moment, Elie eut envie de prendre l'air. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la guilde, elle tomba immédiatement avec Luxus qui lui dit :_

_« Ah, Elie, je suis content que tu sois sorti, j'attendais que l'on soit seul. _

_ - Seul ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Elie, étonnée._

_ - Pour t'offrir mon cadeau tiens ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-il, en lui tendant un petit paquet. »_

_Elie prit timidement le paquet. Elle se demandait ce que Luxus pouvait bien lui offrir. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas lésiné sur le scotch, vu le temps qu'elle avait mit pour enlever les petits morceaux. Elle découvrit un petit coffret qu'elle ouvrit sans perdre de temps. A l'intérieur se trouvait un pendentif, au bout duquel ornait une petite pierre violette en forme d'éclair. Elie en fut plus que surprise, car elle savait combien l'améthyste coûtait cher. _

_« Alors, il te plait ? Demanda Luxus, impatient de connaître les impressions de son amie. _

_ - Il... C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir. Répondit-elle, émue. _

_ - Je me suis dit, qu'il irait bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Attends je vais te le mettre. »_

_Luxus mit le pendentif autour du cou d'Elie, qui n'en revenait encore pas. Mais elle était sûre que son grand-père l'avait aidé à payer son collier. Mais peu importe, elle était heureuse. _

_« Merci Luxus ! Dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur la joue de Luxus, qui prirent une petite teinte colorée. »_

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était certainement à partir de ce moment que leurs sentiments avaient commencé à changer. Au fil des années, Luxus se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant envers Elie, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui. Amitié ou amour ? Ce ne fut qu'à ses seize ans qu'elle eut sa réponse.

_C'était lors d'une journée d'été, il faisait très chaud à Magnolia et à l'intérieur de la guilde, un jeune homme faisait les cent pas devant trois personnes qui se prétendaient être ses amis. Parmi eux, il y avait deux garçons, le premier avait d'étranges cheveux verts et s'appelait Fried, tandis que le second portait un masque de chevalier sur le visage, et répondait au nom de Bixrow. Enfin, la troisième personne était une jeune femme brune, et elle portait des vêtements verts. Elle s'appelait Evergreen. _

_« Luxus, arrêtes de faire les cent pas, tu vas finir par nous donner le tournis ! Fit l'homme chevalier. _

_ - Bixrow, je t'interdis de parler à Luxus de cette façon-là, on lui doit le respect ! Rouspéta Fried. _

_ - Arrêtez de vous quereller ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous le stressez plus qu'autre chose ! Râla Evergreen. _

_Juste après qu'elle eût dit ça, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Maitre, accompagné entre autre de Cana, Macao, Wakaba et... Elie. Le Maitre fit rassembler les autres mages vers le bar et déclara : _

_« Bonjour mes enfants, nous sommes enfin revenus des examens de rang S, qui furent assez intéressants ! _

_ - Intéressants ? Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune Grey. _

_ - Oui, dans le sens que pour la première fois dans l'histoire de notre guilde, seul un candidat a réussi. _

_ - Un seul ? De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Fried. _

_ - C'est... Elie ! Vous pouvez la féliciter ! »_

_A ces mots, tous les mages de la guilde se précipitèrent pour féliciter Elie, qui était un peu gênée par rapport aux autres candidats, surtout par rapport à Cana, qu'elle sentait très déçue. Une fois que les mages furent dispersés par une énième bagarre, Elie sortit dehors. Luxus qui la vit sortir, s'en alla la rejoindre. _

_« Alors, tu es une mage de rang S maintenant ! Je te félicite. Lui dit-il en souriant._

_ - En effet, d'ailleurs, la prochaine fois, ce sera toi ! C'est ce que j'ai dit au Maitre. _

_ - Tu es bien optimiste ! De toute façon, même si je réussissais l'examen, tout le monde dira que c'est parce que je suis le petit-fils de Makarov. _

_ - Tout le monde ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, parce que je sais à quel point tu te bats pour avoir la force que tu as. Je te promets que je te verrais autrement que comme le petit-fils du maitre, comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que l'on se connaît. _

_ - Tu es gentille Elie. Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais je t'ai promis une surprise si tu devenais mage de rang S..._

_ - Ah oui, c'est vrai, maintenant que tu me le rappelles. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_ - Ferme les yeux ! »_

_A ces mots, Elie le regarda, perplexe, mais le regard appuyé de Luxus l'encouragea à faire ce qu'il dit. Lorsqu'elle eut les yeux fermés, elle sentit que Luxus lui prenait les mains, ainsi que... sa bouche contre la sienne. Elie ouvrit les yeux, elle ne rêvait pas. Luxus était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser, et les sensations qu'elle ressentait dans son corps lui fit comprendre que oui, elle aimait ce jeune homme, peut-être depuis très longtemps, sans s'en rendre compte. Elie rendit alors le baiser, qui devint de moins en moins chaste. Ils finirent par se séparer, par manque d'air. Luxus dit :_

_« J'espère que ma surprise te plait Elie, parce que je t'ai toujours aimé._

_ - Moi aussi, je t'aime Luxus. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »_

Depuis ce moment-là, Luxus et Elie vivaient une belle histoire d'amour. Un an après, c'était au tour de Luxus de devenir mage de rang S, et ils faisaient de plus en plus de missions ensemble. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour de l'année X781, où Elie choisit de faire une mission de cent ans.

_C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée, Elie était venue à la guilde plus tôt que d'habitude. En effet, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle voulait faire une mission à très longue durée, afin de détruire les quelques guildes noires qui commençaient à prendre de la puissance à Fiore. Mais elle avait caché sa décision à Luxus, car elle savait que le blond le prendrait mal, et il tiendrait à venir avec elle, ce que ne voulait pas Elie. Elle voulait que cette mission soit une quête personnelle. C'était une façon de venger ses parents selon elle. Elie alla à l'étage réservé aux mages de rang S, sous l'œil du Maitre, et prit la mission de cent ans, la plus longue présentée sur le panneau. Elle redescendit et montra l'affiche au Maitre, pour qu'il lui valide la mission. _

_« Tu en es sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il. _

_ - Oui ! J'ai vingt ans, et j'estime être assez adulte et assez forte pour faire une mission de cette envergure là. Répondit-elle sérieusement. _

_ - Alors, je te souhaite bon courage mon enfant. »_

_Elie acquiesça. Elle sortit de la guilde. Lorsqu'elle fut à la sortie de la ville, Elie entendit des cris. Elle se retourna, c'était Luxus. _

_« Tu sais Elie, je n'aime pas qu'on quitte mon lit comme ça. Et encore moins que tu partes en mission sans me prévenir. Râla-t-il. _

_ - Je suis désolée Luxus, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Fit-elle. _

_ - Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit le vieux, tu pars pour une mission de cent ans ?!_

_ - Je vois que je ne peux rien te cacher. Répondit-elle. _

_ - Et qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter de faire ça ? De prouver que tu es la plus forte ? Je ne crois pas que c'est vraiment utile... Commença Luxus. _

_ - Je me fous de savoir si je suis la plus forte ou pas. Je fais cette mission pour me permettre de me sentir en paix avec moi-même. _

_ - En paix avec toi-même ? C'est futile comme raison. _

_ - Luxus, je sais que tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas que je parte, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais vois-tu, j'ai besoin de faire cela, car c'est la façon que j'ai trouvé pour venger mes parents, c'est très important. Et puis, ça ne changera rien entre nous, car quand je reviendrais, tu seras la première personne à être au courant, car je t'aime. _

_ - Tu as raison, fais comme bon te semble, même si ça dure cent ans. De toute façon, tu m'oublieras d'ici là. Déclara Luxus._

_ - Si tu le prends comme ça, et bien adieu Luxus ! Profite bien de la vie ! » Dit-elle, choquée par les mots de son bien aimé. »_

Et ce fut la dernière fois qu'Elie vu Luxus. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Polyussica râler contre Makarov. Elie se dit que c'était le moment de partir, mais avant cela, elle enleva le pendentif et le posa dans la main de Luxus. Elle se leva et dit :

« Luxus, saches que je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et je m'en vais te le prouver. »

Et Elie sortit de la pièce, plus déterminée que jamais à mettre hors d'état de nuire Tartaros.


End file.
